In Their Territory
by kisshu-writer
Summary: Kish wakes up at the café, with no powers nor teleportation. Now the Mew Mew team has him. What will happen when the enemy is in their territory?
1. Useless

**This is an idea that came up to me while writing "Kitty Cat Adventures" and I asked you if I should write it or the other one (Ichigo going blind). The second one had more votes but I found almost three stories where Ichigo goes blind (I mean it!) checking the old TMM fics, and I just happened to be a lot more inspired to write this one. So, I'm sorry for all of you who wanted the other one, but you can message me and I'll give you the links to the stories I found.**

**This has a bit of Kishigo, and maybe Puddito and Lettuce; but I don't really know yet. I'd prefer to make this more of a mature content, with the characters being as they are in the series; not OOCs that are really different from their selves just to make the ships happen.**

**Sorry for the delay, on with the story! :)**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

When Kisshu woke up, the first thing he saw was a slightly pink roof. He didn't have a clue about where he was, or what he was doing there. He sat on the floor; all the muscles of his body hurt. Then he rubbed his head, looking around. Aftersome seconds, the sudden realization of being in his enemies' base hit him hard. _"The Café Mew Mew… I think that's what's called."_ He began to wonder how he got there, and why. Maybe he was doing an attack? But there was no one around.

He tried to stand up, but found it impossible due to how heavy he felt his own body. Obviously, he tried to levitate too. But he was weak, very weak. And he didn't know why.

Within a minute, he heard voices, and footsteps; coming closer and closer. He realized they were coming into the Café. And, as for Kisshu heard, they were at least four people. He didn't have any time to think because the Café's door opened and the Mew team, Keiichiro and Ryou came in. Kisshu attempted to get up again, but it was pointless. He fell to the ground and cried out with pain.

His enemies stared at him shocked. The Mews transformed.

_Mew Ichigo, METAMORPHOSIS!_

_Mew Lettuce, METAMORPHOSIS!_

_Mew Mint, METAMORPHOSIS!_

_Mew Pudding, METAMORPHOSIS!_

_Mew Zakuro, METAMORPHOSIS!_

When they were ready to fight, the whole group approached Kisshu and surrounded him in a circle of angry Mew Mews. Ryou and Keiichiro were next to them. And Kisshu could just watch as he was at their mercy. He hoped not to be hit with a Strawberry Surprise again because that pink heart-thing he had underestimated, hurt like hell.

"What are you doing here, Kisshu?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"We'll destroy you for coming!"

"Why didn't you bring Taru-Taru with you na-no-da?" Pudding's question made everyone realize that, indeed, Kisshu was alone.

"Where are your friends? Where's the Chimera Anima?!" Mint demanded to know.

"There's no Chimera Anima." Kisshu said, knowing they wouldn't believe him. How could he get out of there?

"Just tell us why you're here, Kisshu!" Ichigo shouted. But the alien couldn't help but to grin. After all, his kitty was there, and he had the urge to tease her.

"Tough day, kitten?" he smirked, expecting a smack on his head, or an insult. But Ichigo stood still.

"It's going to get tougher for you, freak!" Her last word was like a stab to his hearth, but he managed to keep quiet about it. Then, Mint muttered something like _"Idiot"_ and the commotion started. The Mews started to yell at him all at the same time, Ryou was yelling at them to calm down and he didn't know what to answer. All her weapons in front of them, pointing at Kisshu.

"Well? Why aren't you defending yourself? Fighting? Or teleporting away?" Ryou stated. The Mews shut up to hear his answer and Kisshu mentally prepared himself for the situation that was coming. He looked down, still sitting on the floor. If he answered, they'd know he was defenseless.

"He can't fight." A deep voice said. All of them stared at Zakuro, who had a serious look on her face. Her whip around her hand, ready to attack.

Looking at Kisshu, it wasn't hard to tell that Zakuro was right. So it was Ryou who spoke. "Put your hands on your head, Kisshu." His voice was quiet, but determined.

"Wha-" Kisshu started but was cut off by Ryou again.

"Do as I say or there'll be a fight here. Of course it won't be a problem for you, unless you _can't fight._"

Kisshu obeyed, insulting the blondie under his breath. He didn't want to look up because he'd only find the defiant look of the Mews. And he felt stupid, stupid and useless. He didn't like to show weakness in front of his kitty-cat. In fact, he was ashamed of himself.

"I'll go get something, keep an eye on him." Ryou said as he went to the basement. The Mews wondered what could it be, and Kisshu did too. He only knew it wouldn't be something good.

After two minutes, he went back, carrying what it seemed like a pair of metal rings and a bag.

"Okay. So I was thinking of a new plan to defeat the aliens, and I came up with this. Keiichiro helped me."

"Oh, Ryou, don't-" his friend started.

"We have to. It's our best opportunity, don't you think?" Ryou replied. Keiichiro nodded in agreement.

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt, but what is that?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see." Ryou grabbed one of Kisshu's hands and put the bracelet on his wrist. He did it with the other hand. Kisshu stared at the metal rings puzzled. "Have these, girls." He handed each one of them a little device with a red button on it. "Don't press it." He added.

"What's this for?" Mint asked confused. Ryou put the device in front of him, so everyone could watch clearly, and pushed the button with determination.

Almost instantly, Kisshu fell forward, his hands on the floor, preventing him to fall further. He struggled with the pain the bracelets were inflicting on him and made a noise of pain. He could feel energy shocking him for seconds that seemed an eternity.

When it stopped, he looked up to the faces of the Mews in horror. Kisshu panted and felt weaker than before. His arms slightly shaking.

"What did you do to him!?" Ichigo yelled angry at Ryou.

"This" he said, pointing to the device "produces an energy shock."

"You just electrocuted Kisshu onii-chan na-no-da?!" Pudding wasn't the only one 'shocked'.(A/N: Sorry for the pun .)

"Exactly." Ryou replied.

Kisshu's expression irradiated pure rage. He'd had strangled the blondie if he could move in that moment.

"We all have one to supervise the alien. If he does something wrong or tries to attack you, then you can give him a little shock." Ryou explained. He gasped at the disgusted faces of his Mew Team. "We're going to hold him captive for a while."

"Wait, what?" Mint said.

"But Kisshu-san…" Lettuce followed.

"Is this really necessary, Ryou?" Zakuro asked. Of course, no one wanted to hurt Kisshu, what was Ryou planning to do with him anyway?

"It's our duty to protect the Earth." He stated.

Kisshu was just recovering when the blondie ordered him to stand. "Get up." He said. But with Kisshu's strength gone, Ryou grabbed his arm and pulled him up himself. The alien followed clumsily and in pain. His legs now felt like burning in fire, but he managed to keep standing. Ryou dragged him to the basement, where all their computers and information were. Then he made him sit in a corner of the room and talked to Mew Pudding.

_RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO! _The attack headed to Kisshu, but instead of appearing a big yellow pudding, three pudding walls appeared around him, creating an enclosed space with him inside. There were no doors or way to get out. Obviously considering that Kisshu couldn't teleport.

* * *

"Deep Blue-sama" a purple haired alien spoke in a blue empty room "I'm afraid to inform Kisshu hasn't appeared since last night. And I have no clue of where he is." His younger brother, Taruto, stood next to him.

"I know." Pai looked surprised with his leader's affirmation "I've gotten rid of him because he's been useless in his task of taking over Earth."

Pai gulped. Perhaps he _was_ useless, but he was his brother. "You're announcing his death, Deep Blue-sama?"

"No." Deep Blue let out a little laugh. "I've taken away his powers and left him in the human world. Imagine an alien between humans; he'll be dead soon. Not only he could be used for experiments but perhaps die in the streets. And I wouldn't care less."

Pai gasped with relieve. At least he wasn't dead… _**yet**_.

"Begin preparing another attack, Pai. Don't fail this time." Deep Blue said before both teleported out.

* * *

Mew Ichigo and Mew Pudding went down the stairs of the basement. Ichigo carried a tray with food and her 'anti-Kisshu device' on the other hand (that's how Pudding had called it).

Mew Pudding recited her attack again and the front pudding wall disappeared. Kisshu leaned on the wall behind him without energy but somehow, when the two girls walked in his pudding cell, he managed to sit down. Ichigo approached him anxious. "Here, Kisshu. You should eat." She left the tray in the floor next to him. She waited for a stupid response, probably involving kisses or kitty-cats, but Kisshu just stared at her with a fierce look.

"_I'm not useless…" _Kisshu's eyes showed anger.

Both Mews started to walk away.

In less than a second, Kisshu grabbed the fork on the tray and pulled Mew Pudding back to him. She fell down, surprised, and he slapped her weapon off her hand. Then, pointed the fork to her neck.

"Don't move, Ichigo."The girl didn't know what to do. "Leave that thing on the floor." He said, shaking his head at the electrocuting device. As Ichigo didn't make any move, Kisshu yelled with persistence "NOW"

Ichigo bent and left it on the ground, and then stepped back. "Kisshu… please don't hurt her."

She spoke soft and quiet; a voice that Kisshu would have liked to listen in any moment, except this one. "We can work this out… together, okay?" she smiled.

"_Work this out together…? Are you freaking kidding me?"_ he thought as he pressed the fork on Pudding's neck, not hard enough to cut her, but to make her cry out in panic. "We're not in a fairy tale, Ichigo. Kill or get killed." He stood up as he talked.

Pudding slowly took her device from her pocket without him noticing. "Take this na-no-da!" she pressed the button.

"AAACK" Kisshu dropped the fork and fell down in pain. Ichigo saw the chance and she grabbed her device from the floor too, and pressed the button merely for revenge. Pudding ran to her side as Kisshu screamed in pain for second time and curled in a ball on the floor shivering.

Ryou, Keiichiro and the rest of the Mew Team came as fast as they could when they heard the screams.

"What happened!?" Keiichiro yelled as they all saw Ichigo hugging Pudding and Kisshu lying on the floor.

"Kisshu almost killed Pudding! That's what happened!" Ichigo replied in an angry scream.

They stared at the alien. Kisshu looked unconscious, but no one dared to get close to him. For everyone's surprise, Mint walked forward and kneeled next to him. She touched his shoulder to find out if he was conscious and moved it a bit. Kisshu made a small noise of pain. Then she moved him harder, making Kisshu wake up. When he was fully conscious, staring at Mint's blue eyes, she spoke. "Don't you dare touch my friends again."

She pressed the red button with fury and Kisshu screamed and struggled with the pain.

But, when after some seconds Mint hadn't stopped pressing it, everyone got nervous.

A minute passed, and Kisshu screamed so loud that they thought could beg for mercy in any moment. "Mint, stop." She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Zakuro. "It's not worth it."

The shocking stopped, and finally Kisshu could breathe.

* * *

It was a sunny day when the Mews transformed from their work uniform into their battling clothes. They had to fight with another Chimera Anima; but this time, it would be different.

It had been a day since Kisshu attacked Pudding and there he had been lying, hurt, in the basement of the Café. Ryou had clearly stated that no one could get near the alien, not once, until they needed him to begin the plan.

And that one, when they received an alert from a Chimera Anima in a park nearby, was that day.

**Well, that's all for the first chapter. I thought this to be a one-shot but I had a lot more ideas.**

**Hope you liked it! I promise to update soon. R&amp;R**


	2. Aliens & Mews

**Hi! Chapter 2! I hope Pai's not OOC. Tried my best!**

**Thank you for the ones who reviewed: kisshuismylife, Musicstarn, ****Rainbowpoptartcat and miyu****! And for the ones who favorited and followed!**

**Enjoy c:**

Pai and Taruto were waiting in the park, with a big fowl with human head, which the Mews supposed was from a human lying on the floor unconscious.

However, both of the aliens were startled to see the blonde guy and the brown-haired guy (A/N: Ryou and Keiichiro) holding Kisshu by both arms. His brother was not able to stand up, not even with those humans help. So he dragged his feet on the ground while 'walking'. His head looked down and he panted.

"K-Kisshu!" Taruto shouted from the air. "What did you do to him, stupid Mews!?"

"First of all, get that Chimera Anima away from here!" Ichigo replied.

Pai hesitated, then took the spirit out the monster and returned it to the human. "Pai! What?!" Taruto yelled at him.

His brother stared at him. "They got Kisshu."

The two of them landed in the park, some meters of distance from the Mews.

"What do you want?" Pai's expression was blank, he showed no emotion.

"We want you to surrender." Ryou explained. When he saw how Pai hesitated about his demand, he added "And I've injected Kisshu with poison so you better hurry."

"_POISON?! SO that's what blondie put into me this morning. Shit."_ Kisshu thought. He felt so weak…

"You didn't dare…" Pai spoke quietly, as If talking to himself. But this time, he held a defiant look to the blonde man.

"Your brother can confirm my statement." Ryou said as he threw Kisshu onto the ground and the alien landed on his knees. He could hardly speak due to the exhaustion of the electro-shocks and the poison doing its effect.

"I-It's true―Fuck." Kisshu said quietly.

Pai could no longer have himself in control about the situation. Seeing his brother in pain, their enemies threatening him and his brothers; all this was likely to a scenario where they'd lose.

They'd lose everything if they gave up now. The Earth, their powers, their health… perhaps his own and only family that was left; Kisshu and Taruto. What would the Mews do to them? Maybe nothing but those two men seemed dangerous and tough in some way.

"You're wasting time, Pai." Ryou interrupted his thoughts. "And _time_ is not something Kisshu has now."

Pai growled at blondie's words. Was he playing with their brother's life? _He's just trying to make you nervous, Pai. Control yourself; you're in charge._

_CRAP. Of every places on Earth that Deep Blue could choose to get rid of Kisshu, why would he leave him in their enemies' base? _

"P-Pai…?" A childish voice came to his ears, almost a whisper. He turned around to see Taruto. "What are we gonna do?" Worry could be seen in his little brother's face. In fact, Pai thought this moment would came, the moment were Taruto would have to understand the tough reality. This was not a child's play, they could die, and the Mews could die. Their race was in their hands.

And so was Kisshu's life at the moment.

"Fine. We surrender." Pai stated coldly and the proceeded to glare at Taruto. He was devastated. How would his brother give up like that? That was something not even Pai could understand. But for now, the only thing he was thinking about was the safety of all of them, including Kisshu. He would think of a solution later.

"Good." Ryou smiled. The Mews smiled in relief. But Kisshu didn't. He would have yelled at Pai if he hadn't been feeling so weak… he started to fall asleep. _Stay awake. Dammit! Kisshu! Not right now!_

"Now put this on." Keiichiro handed Ryou two syringes and he threw them at the aliens a few meters in front of them.

"First, you give Kisshu the antidote to that poison of yours." Pai hoped his new plan would work, but he knew it was a bit rushed.

"No, you first, and I'll immediately inject him with the antidote." Ryou had thought about this carefully, not a single mistake would ruin his plan. "That" He said "is just a substance that prevents you from teleporting or using your powers. You should've guess I have already used iton Kisshu, so if you're thinking to escape with him; it's worthless."

Pai picked one of the syringes, and signed his brother to pull out his arm. He injected Taruto and then himself, which was a real struggle but he kept silence about it. Immediately he felt as he loosened his powers. _I feel like a sick human._

Kisshu muttered under his breath. _How could they? They're probably going to kill us._

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro didn't know what to say. What to feel. What a sick way of winning. But, well, at least the Earth won't be suffering of alien attacks anymore.

Ryou injected Kisshu and everything went back to normal for him. He felt tired, but not as much as he had been.

Able to stand up, he followed his enemies as they escorted him and his brothers back to the Café.

**Yaay! Finally finished. Maybe it's a bit short but I wanted to end it there. **

**What will happen with the aliens? Why is Ryou being so mean? Why am I asking so much questions? I don't know :D I'm tired and I've written 3 chapters in a row. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think! That means R&amp;R! **


End file.
